ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Reversal of the Heart (Disney Version)
When a prince kills a baby dragon, he steals it's heart and gives it to a princess, which only turns her into the dragon, causing the prince to believe she killed the princess, and the princess now gains assist from a wizardly boy who can help change her back. Characters *'Kyra (Drew Barrymore') - the princess, who was turned into a dragon *'Eric (Andrew Garfield)' - the sorcerer, who aids the princess in order to restore her to human *'Serrifas (Cree Summer)' - the dragon, who wants revenge on the prince who killed her baby, Cree's accent is similar to Blackarachnia! *'Soron (Viggo Mortenson)' - the main antagonist, and the prince who slayed the baby dragon, steals it's heart and feels vengeful to kill the princess, mistaking it to be a dragon who killed the princess, and hunts her down *'King Drifus (John Goodman) '- Kyra's late father, who comes in a ghost like form, and comforts Kyra and tells to not look into what she is on the outside, but the inside! *'Captain Angus (Jeff Bennett)' - Kyra's trusted, and devoted captain, who knows what Kyra became! throughout the whole movie tries to find Kyra, but ends up getting hurt in the process! *'The Guards (John DiMaggio, and Maurice LaMarche) -' dimwitted guards who fail to understand the situation! *'Cryus (Mark Hamill)' - second antagonist, and one who wants to keep Kyra a dragon, but changes his mind when she almost dies, He is also Serrifas's mate! *'Strifux (Clancy Brown) -' a Dragon who believes to Herd the Sheep off the Cliff! *'Porpherion (Kevin Michael Richardson)' - a Dragon who thought up the idea of burning Soron's household! *'Narrator (Ben Kingsley)' - this is a live action character, who reads the interviewer the story! Plot It begins when a young Dragon is left alone while the mother Serrifas goes hunting for prey! But a Shadow with a sword comes to threaten the baby, Serrifas hears it's cry, but was too late to save the baby! She goes to Dragon Mountain to find the baby's killer! She finds out it was Prince Soron, who wanted to win the heart of the Princess to gain the thrown of her late father, and places the Dragon Crystal on a necklace! The Dragons debated on how to avenge the Dragon baby! One thought up to steal all the herds of Sheep, and herd them over a cliff! another idea that burning his household might lure him to come to dragon mountain, Serrifas wants the prince not the other farmers, and servants! Then a third and more primative Dragon came to Serrifas and told her what happens when a Human comes in contact with a Dragon Crystal! Serrifas didn't want to think about the consequences of betraying the Truce with the king long ago! Then the Dragons actually agree with the Princess becoming one of them until Soron learns humility, Compassion, and Responsiblity! That night Kyra puts on the Necklace in her room, and imediatley transforms into a Dragon! she was shocked when she turned into a Purple and Blue Dragon. Prince Soron acused incorectly, and tried to slay her, she breaks out the wall, and starts to fly, the Prince vowes to kill her, and assumes her father's thrown! After she left, Kyra's mother slaps Soron, and states "It's not the Dragon you should blame, it's your self!" Kyra after her transformation realized that he stole the Crystal from a baby Dragon, and didn't know the consequences.She was broken hearted and was believing she is a Dragon for eternity, in the Morning she was a sleep, and a kind wizard in training, named Eric! He sees Merlin's picture and grabed a twig, and tried some magic, but it didn't last! When Kyra woke up and looked at Eric's book. Eric ran and fell on the ground, She looks closer, and Eric places the twig on her Crystal, she starts to speak, and Eric recognizes it to be Princess Kyra, she helps him up, and grabs his arm and puts it on the Crystal, Eric thinks he's got the power, then it fails, leaving Kyra again in a way of Disspair! Eric feels sorry then sees Dragon Mountain in his book, and shows Kyra, and believes maybe that is where they have to go! Serrifas sees Kyra being rode on by Eric, and sees that Eric, and her are developing a friendship, She later checks if Soron has learned humility, and responisbility, but in the woods a rogue knight, is hunting down Kyra for unkown and sadistic reasons! Meanwhile Eric, and Kyra visits a pool! Kyra splashes at her reflection, and went on Eric's back, and Kyra appologizes! Eric then practices his magic, and accidently turns a frog into a Bat-Frog hybrid! Eric was confused! Kyra looked in the pond, and got her nose bitten by the Bat-Frog, Eric notices the frog lands on his hat and states "Oh' great, I made a Bat-Frog"! Then at night, Kyra and Eric talked about their pasts, and even the people knew in the past! Eric concluded that Prince Soron, is an unrepentent, Selfish, Jerk, who wanted the thrown, and asked why Kyra didn't ask where did he get the necklace! Kyra felt stupid when she found out what happen to herself, and Soron's true colors! Eric actually comforted Her, and the Frog agreed! As they went to bed, Eric started noticing that he has feelings for Kyra, and Kyra starting to think is she in love with the wrong guy? They get ready to head up the hill to fly, and Eric, Kyra, and ofcourse Bat-Frog, prepare to hit the skies. Unaware of the Sadistic Knight, is at a bow and arrow, and before he shoots he remembers what Kyra's mother said "It's not the Dragon you should blame, it's your self"! but like before, he ignores it, and shoots at Kyra's wing! and they fell to the foot of Dragon Mountain! they see the Sadistic Knight, and Eric tries to hold him off, and the Knight destroys the branch, then Kyra fires at the knight and states "did that come out of me?", then Eric shows them the safe passage, and the Sadistic knight still persue them, and slashes Kyra's chest, and then knocks him off the mountain! with a wound too fatal, she is dying from the slash, Serrifas has regrets of letting her vengeance take control! Kyra almost dies, and Eric comes to her aid, and actually begs her to stay with him, and admits that he loves her, and cannot live without her, and dosen't care if she's a dragon, and the necklace breaks off, and the crystal was destroyed! Kyra changes back, and thanks to Bat-Frog's lick and enforced with magic, Kyra awakens and admits her love too! The Sadistic Knight's eyes opens with regret, remorse when he sees Kyra changed back, and reveals himself to be Soron! Kyra realizes that he is a murderer, a liar, and has no remorse for his actions, and turns him down for Eric, She even states that she rather be a Dragon than a Princess! But Serrifas arrives telling them taht won't be necessary! then grabs the amulet and shows it to Soron, and Soron admits responsibility, and Serrifas, fires at him, and reborns him as a baby dragon, and raises him as her own, and leaves with him, and acually, tells Princess Kyra, that if she wants to be a Dragon again, their are many crystals! then flies off! Eric and Kyra hold hands and leaves Dragon mountain in peace! Songs *I never met anyone like you: Andrew Garfield, and Drew Barrymore *Pain and Suffering: Viggo Mortenson *Dragons Rise: Cree Summer *Why did it happen to me: Drew Barrymore *What is this feeling: Andrew Garfield, and Drew Barrymore *What is this feeling: Jesse McCartney, and Miley Cyrus *Reversal of the Heart: Chorus, beginning Quotes Princess Kyra: "What happened.....My Face, What happened to me?" Soron: "What have you done to Kyra! You creature, I will make you pay for this!" Princess Kyra: "Soron, please, stop! it's ME!" Princess Kyra: "All this cause of this accursed Necklace, Soron, why do you hate me now....wait, he thinks I kiled ME!, This is a nightmare, Daddy, wake me up, (pinches herself), (Gasp), my face, my hands, my feet, have I put on some weight?, did I just growl, horns, wings, tail, this is no dream!" Drifus: "Kyra, what happened?" Kyra: "well, look at me, did you see the way Soron looked at me?" Drifus: "Soron is a short tempered, Brat, who doesn't see the whole picture!" Kyra: "but still!" Drifus: "you'll always be my darling, no matter what happens!" (dissappears) Eric: "well, lets see what the book says, well since Merlin has a magic wand, and since I don't have one, this twig will do!" Eric (after seeing Kyra): "AAAAHH, don't eat me, I didn't mean to disturb you, don't come closer, I got a Magic Twig and I'm not affraid to use it!" Kyra (after seeing the magic on her necklace): "your a magician?" Eric: "yes, I mean, Apprentice! (Kyra picks him up with her jaws), Whew thank you, then if your not here to eat me then, what are you doing in the barn, shouldn't dragons be in a cave!" Kyra: "I'm not a dragon, (looks at her body), well now I am, but I'm a princess!" Eric: "Princess? (Kyra grabs his arm), hey what are you doing?, (places his twig on her necklace), whoa, I, I, IIIIIII HAVE THE......(leave burns and magic vanish)....power?" Kyra sad: "Oh, I'm doomed as a monster for the rest of my life!" Eric to himself: "Come on Eric, she's a damsel in distress, or a Dragon in Distress!" Eric finds a page in the book: "Aha, hey um...." Kyra answers: "Kyra!" Eric: "Nice name, well maybe you should head to Dragon Mountain, maybe we can maybe find something?" Kyra: "Really, oh thank you um...." Eric: "oh Eric's the name, Eric the Spellbinder at your service, wait a minute, your Princess Kyra?" Kyra: "uh-huh, I was once a gorgeous Princess, not to brag, but now, well this!" Eric: "oh, um, well we'd better be oooofffffff (Kyra puts Eric on her back)!" Eric: "Have You Flown, Before?" Kyra: "Trust Me, I done this three days ago!" Eric: "O.K.!" Soron: "Soon I'll get my vengeance on the beast who killed, Kyra thy beloved, Soon, I will prove to the Kingdom that I'm a worthy king!" Eric: "I never met anyone like you!" Kyra: '''"You know, me neither,if you keep believing in yourself, you can do anything!" '''Eric: "Watch this, (makes a magic bubble) come on, come on, I can do this, and a little more, Ha, Kyra it's working!" Bubble pops causes an explosion! Eric after Hopgoblin lands on his hat: "Oh great, I made a Bat-Frog!" in the Morning Eric: Ready Kyra?, I know I am! Angus: '''"Princess Kyra, thank heavens your alive, And Your with a Wizard!" '''Kyra: "We're on our way!" Eric: "looks like a piece of Cake, literally!" Soron: "Kyra?!, what have i done to you?" Kyra: "You're not the man i love anymore, Soron, you're a murderer, a liar and you have no remorse of your actions, i'd rather be a dragon than a princess!" Serrifas: "That won't be necessary, won't it Soron?, was it true, did you take my baby's necklice?" Soron: "Yes, it is true, and i'm sorry, please, punish me, do your worst!" 'Serrifas: '"I will alright" (blows fire at Soron, reborning him into a baby dragon, as he is held by Serrifas, but not before telling Kyra and Eric) Kyra, if you want to be a dragon again, there are many crystals!" (then flies away with Soron) Category:Dragon movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney films Category:Feature film Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films Category:Movies